lolirockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Revolution
Revolution to pierwsza piosenka śpiewana przez zespół LoliRock. Jednocześnie jest to piosenka która była śpiewana w największej ilości odcinków serii i jest też najpopularniejszą piosenka zespołu. Dziewczyny oprócz koncertów w mieście, śpiewały ją również na statku! Wersja angielska thumb|right|300 px |-|Tekst= :Wake up, steady :Get up, ready :Move up to the music revolution baby :Warm up (ohh) :Reach up for the music revolution baby :: :Everybody knows it :Everybody choose it :Everybody move your feet on the dance floor :Watch out steady :Look cool ready :Hey girls, start a revolution :: :We are, Energetic! :We are, Charasmatic! :Party on the planet :Dance to the revolution :: :Don’t be automatic :Just be super sonic :Let go never panic :Dance to the revolution :: :Stand up you can follow :Wings up sing it over :Dance to the revolution :: :You will be Energetic :You will be Charasmatic :Party on the planet :Dance to the revolution :: :Show out :Steady work out :Ready watch us :To the music revolution baby :: :Hands up :Ready wake up :Say it start up :To the music revolution baby :: :Everybody know it :Everybody choose it :Everybody move your feed on the dance floor :: :Dress up stary :The diamond is shiny :Start your party :Start a revolution :: :We are, Energetic! :We are, Charasmatic! :Party on the planet, :Dance to the revolution :: :Don’t be automatic :Just be super sonic :Let go never panic :Dance to the revolution :: :Stand up :You can follow :Wings up sing it over :Dance to the revolution :: :You will be Energetic :You will be Charasmatic :Party on the planet :: :You wil be Energetic :You will be Charasmatic :Party on the planet :Dance dance dance dance :: :You wil be Energetic :You will be Charasmatic :Party on the planet :Dance to the revolution |-|Tłumaczenie= :Obudź się, gotowy? :Wstawaj, gotowy? :Podnieś się do rewolucyjnej piosenki :Rozgrzej się (ohh) :Sięgnij po rewolucyjną muzykę :: :Każdy to wie :Każdy to wybiera :Każdy rusza stopami na parkiecie :Uważaj, gotowy? :Wyglądasz dobrze, gotowy? :Hej dziewczyny, rozpocznijmy rewolucję :: :Jesteśmy energiczne! :Jesteśmy charyzmatyczne! :Impreza na planecie :Tańczmy do rewolucji :: :Nie bądź automatyczny :Bądź po prostu super dźwiękowy :Nigdy nie panikuj :Tańcz do rewolucji :: :Wstań, możesz śledzić :Skrzydła w górę, zaśpiewaj :Tańcz do rewolucji :: :Będziesz energiczny :Będziesz charyzmatyczny :Impreza na planecie :Tańcz do rewolucji :: :Pokaż się :Gotowy? Odnajdź :Gotowy? Oglądaj nas :Do muzycznej rewolucji :: :Ręce w góre :Gotowy? Obudź się :Powiedz to "Rozpocząć" :Do muzycznej rewolucji ::: :Każdy to wie :Każdy to wybiera :Każdy rusza stopami na parkiecie :: :Ubierz się :Diament błyszczy ::Rozpocznij swoją imprezę :Rozpocznij rewolucję : :Jesteśmy energiczne! :Jesteśmy charyzmatyczne! :Impreza na planecie :Tańcz do rewolucji :: :Nie bądź automatyczny :Bądź po prostu super dźwiękowy :Nigdy nie panikuj :Tańcz do rewolucji :: :Wstań :Możesz śledzić :Skrzydła w górę, zaśpiewaj :Tańcz do rewolucji :: :Będziesz energiczny :Będziesz charyzmatyczny :Impreza na planecie :: :Będziesz energiczny :Będziesz charyzmatyczny :Impreza na planecie :Tańcz, tańcz, tańcz, tańcz :: :Będziesz energiczny :Będziesz charyzmatyczny :Impreza na planecie :Tańcz do rewolucji Wersja francuska (oryginał) thumb|right|300 px :Lève-toi (vas-y) :Bouge-toi (mais oui) :Suis-moi :Viens dans la pop revolution party :Lance-toi (ah) :Allez (yeah) :Debout :Danse dans la pop revolution party :Tous tes amis rappliquent :Tous tes amis t'invitent :Tous tes amis :Bougent en rythme sur la dance floor :Ok (vas y) :Soit cool (mais oui) :Les filles :C'est la pop revolution :Pour devenir magique :Pour devenir cosmique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse la pop revolution :Un son supersonique :Lâche toi, pas de panique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse la pop revolution :Envole toi au plus haut :Décolle :Crie-le très fort :Ce cri qui vient du coeur :Danse la pop revolution :Pour devenir magique :Pour devenir cosmique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse la pop revolution :Tu vas (c'est ça) :Trover (tu l'as) :Ton style :Danse la pop revolution :Ce soir (assure) :Deviens (c'est sur) :La star :Danse la pop revolution :Tous tes amis rappliquent :Tous tes amis t'invitent :Tous te amis :Bougent en rythme sur le dance floor :Tu brilles autant :Que mille diamants :C'est la magie :Pop revolution :Pour devenir magique :Pour devenir cosmique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse la pop revolution :Un son supersonique :Lâche toi, pas de panique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse la pop revolution :Envole toi au plus haut :Décolle :Crie-le très fort :Ce cri qui vient du coeur :Danse la pop revolution :Pour devenir magique :Pour devenir cosmique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse danse danse danse :Pour devenir magique :Pour devenir cosmique :Laisse entrer la musique :Danse la pop revolution Galeria Rev12.png Rev11.jpg Rev10.jpg Rev9.jpg Rev8.jpg Rev7.jpg Rev6.jpg Rev5.jpg Rev4.jpg Rev3.jpg Rev2.jpg Rev1.jpg Tumblr neu4twrPLv1u2mk6mo1 1280.jpg LoliRock 31.jpg Talia 10.png Iris 11.jpg Iris.png Talia.png Auriana.png Iris 5.jpg Talia 2.jpg Auriana 2.jpg Za kulisami Aby obejrzeć więcej klipów kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 1